


A world of his own

by Nestle25



Series: You'll be okay [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Attention Starved, Cross is a pacifist, Cross is a sad puppy, Dust is jealous, Ink had bad karma, Isolation, Lots and lots of chocolate, Nightmare has a lot to do, Nightmare is on mama bear mode, Sad boi hours, Suicide mention, hard time adjusting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29844171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nestle25/pseuds/Nestle25
Summary: Cross just wants someone around, yet he has no one. He is done screaming for someone to save him when his savior will never come, until a spike of negativity gets the attention of a certain monster.
Series: You'll be okay [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027971
Comments: 42
Kudos: 38





	1. Save me

**Author's Note:**

> Cross is just done with everything.

The white void killed Cross every time he opened his eyes, everyday he prayed he could see something other than black and white. He laid down and held his hand on his face, he couldn’t take this anymore. He missed his brother and his friends, why didn’t Ink come back?

Ink would always visit once he woke up in the void, he was so confused once he woke up but Ink was there for him the whole way. Except for now at least. How long has it been now? A week? A month? A year? The thoughts were endless as they clouded Cross’s mind. He was powerless against this endless color of white. Why couldn't he just get away?

The only other color he was able to see was bright purple tears from crying. He hated this and the worst part was that he couldn’t leave, no matter what he did he couldn’t get out of this hellhole. The negativity radiated off of him as the thoughts dwelled into his mind, he remembered the last thing Ink said to him before he left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

‘Hey Cross I’ll be back later I have to go help dream out’

‘Do you think I could go with you?”

Ink turned around sadly to Cross and hugged him ‘you know I can’t do that Cross, no one can get you out of here.’

Cross looked down sadly and started to fidget with his hand. ‘Maybe we can figure something out, we’ve never tried so we can try it now!’

Ink looked around and shook his head ‘I don’t even need to try Cross, I already know it won’t work.’

Ink lifted Crosse’s chin and smiled ‘Hey it's okay I’m your best friend I would never abandon you, I’ll be back okay? I promise.’

Cross gave him another hug as Ink teleported away

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“GODDAMMIT!” Cross yelled and punched the floor with tears in his eyes.

“You lied, you broke your promise…”

Crosses vision became blurry, he missed Inks colors, he had so many beautiful colors but such an ugly personality at times. He choked a sob out and felt his knuckles begin to bleed from the rough treatment, he didn’t care anymore. He missed him, he hated that he missed him. He just wanted someone to be there with him again.

He was so angry and hurt, Ink was his best friend and he just left him here. Who would do that? He knew he couldn’t leave…

“Please someone get me out of here…” He pleaded to the emptiness of the void, he received no answer as expected. He curled in on himself and began to cry weakly, his voice grew hoarse after screaming and crying for so long. He laid there limp and hopeless.

He remembered the drawing Ink and himself would make all the time, Ink would always insist on keeping them so he could have the memories. He was never insistent but he wanted to keep at least one of the drawings…

He had tried to end himself here before but it seemed that wasn’t working either, he was giving up. He had no one but Ink and now he was gone, leaving him alone with his thoughts. It was killing him and it was a slow and painful process.

Cross decided to sleep it off like he usually did. 

“Mmm… This is odd.” Nightmare stood up in front of the sleeping skeleton, his tear marks were still fresh. Nightmare felt a strong negative feeling and decided to check it out. ‘How can one skeleton hold this much negativity?’

He kneeled quietly as to not startle the unconscious skeleton, he looked at his whole body trying to figure out if he was a threat or not. Sending a text to Killer he made sure to let him know he'd be out for a while. He waited patiently for the skeleton to wake up, waited an hour or so until his body started to slowly move. Nightmare kept himself on high alert just in case as Cross's eyes began to flutter open.

Cross turned around to see a cyan eye stare him down, he jumped to full awakeness. He shook as he tried to crawl away, he felt tears threaten to fall on the corner of his eyes. Nightmare looked at him worriedly and held his hand out.

“Woah.. it's okay I’m not here to hurt you..” His voice was calm and sweet. Cross tried to breathe but was so worked up he couldn’t. He tried to move but was paralyzed with fear. He had never seen another skeleton except for Ink, he was tall too. The goop around his body stayed on his bones, he wondered if they ever dripped. His thoughts were instantly brought back to the threat that loomed above him, he could only whimper before he tried to speak.

“H-how did you get here?” His voice sounded so scared, Nightmare felt bad for a moment as he didn't want to scare him.

“I teleported here, do you know how to do that?” Cross nodded his head and teleported a bit farther away from Nightmare. He hugged his knees and looked up at the black skeleton, he was so scared. Ink had told him about a skeleton in all black with a cyan eye. He was dangerous and would kill anyone on sight. Yes, he was tired of existing like this but he didn't want to get tortured by an insane skeleton. 

"Please don't hurt me..” Nightmare then assured him he wouldn’t, he had no reason to anyway. He looked around and it just hit him that there was absolutely nothing in here. It was just the skeleton, it reminded him of Errors home but he actually had things there. This place was deprived of color other than the skeleton who had purple tears pouring down his cheeks. 

“How long have you been here for?” 

"I-I-” Cross started to sob loudly, He curled in on himself more. Nightmare kneeled to his level and rubbed his skull. Cross didn’t care what happened to him anymore, he would have killed for this kind of comfort. He uncurled himself and threw himself onto Nightmare holding him tight and crying, he rubbed the crying skeletons back. They stayed together for a while until Cross was able to breathe steadily, he tried to form a sentence but couldn’t.

“Here just tell me your name if you can, don’t force yourself.”

“C-cross.” He choked out, Nightmare nodded and gave him another hug. It was odd that he was a hugging type, the way he clung onto Nightmare made him feel odd. This was definitely not what he was expecting when he teleported here. “My name is Nightmare, it's nice to meet you.”

“I can see that you are all on your own here.” All he could do was look down sadly. Nightmare stood up and sympathetically held his hand out for Cross.

“Do you want to leave? You can come with me to my home if you’d like.” Cross’s eyes widened, they weren’t even well acquainted and he was offering the other to leave this place? Stay with him even? There had to be a motive behind this, he refused to believe someone would do this just out of kindness. Besides...

“I can’t leave..”

“Why not?”

“I’ve tried…”

“Well let's try together this time. It's worth a try right?” Cross hesitantly held Nightmare's hand and smiled at the thought of another person being here. Nightmare wanted to make this better for him, he was already worried for the monochrome skeleton.

"You wanna make it more exciting?” Cross looked at him confused. 

“Close your eyes, trust me it’ll make it a hundred times better.”

Cross closed his eyes and Nightmare teleported off with him, finally being rid of his prison.


	2. New colors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross sees Nightmare's office and can't believe his luck while he also meets the gang.

All he saw was darkness, he kept his eyes closed until Nightmare gave the command. They were in his office, Nightmare squeezed his hand a bit before saying “You can open your eyes now.”

Cross did as he was told and took in the sight of the office, He was in awe. He felt a tear run down his cheek. It worked, he was out and would never have to worry about the void again. Nightmare wiped the tear and gently smiled to the skeleton, he had realized he was young for being a skeleton. 

"You don’t have to worry about anything here I promise.” Cross got nostalgic at the last words, he had remembered Inks unkept promise. He was frustrated at himself for crying, he was a trained soldier! He was supposed to be the one to comfort others, be an inspiration. Still, he couldn't believe he was finally free. The colors of the room were breathtaking after so many years of seeing black and white. 

“Cross is something troubling you?”

“Someone made a promise to me a long time ago and didn’t keep it..”

“Well, you don’t have to worry about that with me.” Cross reminded himself to keep his hopes down so he doesn’t get disappointed when he gets sent back. Nightmare sat on his chair and offered Cross to sit, he sat on the chair and felt the awkwardness. He really was curious as to who hurt Cross so bad. 

“Cross how about you tell me who made you that promise?”

“It's no one important, I’d rather not talk about either if that's okay…” Nightmares nodded his head.

“It's okay, I understand.” They sat in silence as Cross looked around the room, Nightmare was amused at how fascinated Cross was about his office. Wait until he sees Horrors room, speaking of that..

“Would you like to meet the others in the house?” Wait, there are more people here?? Cross wasn’t expecting there to be more people, he stiffened up. Having no idea what to do he played with his hands while looking away from him.

"Or we could wait for a little bit..” Nightmare offered, however, that offer was thrown out the table as Killer ran into the room.

“Boss I took Dust’s leftover and he's coming for me! Hide me...” He ran and ducked underneath the desk, Cross held tightly to the armrest of the chair and looked to Nightmare worriedly. All the dark skeleton did was shrug and peek down at his desk before he heard loud stomping noises. Dust ran into the room holding a Tupperware.

“Where. Is. He.” Nightmare pointed underneath him and Dust walked over and yanked Killer out of the desk and sucker-punched him.

“I WAS SAVING THAT CHICKEN LEG YOU BASTARD!!”

“THEN YOU SHOULD’VE EATEN IT QUICKER CHICKEN HEAD!”

“WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME??” Dust screamed and Killer ran out the room screaming as Dust followed him out. Nightmare peered back to the skeleton who shook on the chair. Cross was surprised they didn't notice him but was also extremely grateful they didn't.

"W-Who were they?”

“The one who went in my desk is Killer and the one that’s trying to kill him is Dust.” Nightmare simply said, Cross slowly nodded as Horror walked in.

“Hey Boss have you seen-” Horror eyed the small skeleton and smiled. Cross was nervous but felt his body freeze up and the skeleton with a hole in his skull got closer.

“Well hey, there I’m Horror what's your name?” Cross whimpered a bit before answering.

“My name is Cross.”

“Cross? I like that name, it’s nice to meet you Cross.” Nightmare sighed in relief as Cross relaxed, Horror was good at conversing with others. He rubbed the back of his skull before chuckling at what Cross had probably just seen.

“I guess you heard all that yelling. Sorry, they tend to go at it a lot when it comes to food, though I don’t blame them. I’m the same way.” Cross gave a small smile and said it was fine.

“HORROR HELP ME HE’S GOT ME IN A HEADLOCK!!”Killer screamed.

“YOU’RE LUCKY THAT'S ALL I’M DOING!”

Horror sighed and told Cross it was nice to meet him and left to stop Dust from killing someone. Nightmare asked him if he wanted to go look around. This whole time something stayed on the back of Cross's mind and he just had to ask.

"Wait I have a question.”

“Go for it.”

“What are you planning to do with me?” Nightmare looked at him in surprise, he really didn't have any other motive than to just get him out of there.

“Nothing? I just wanted to take you out of that place.”

“But why?” Nightmare shrugged and the two left the office to the living room, it was very spacious and had a lot of decorations. Cross looked at the TV and noticed there was a gaming system there. 

“We usually play a lot of games here and I can snatch some new ones every now and then.”

Cross nodded to Nightmare and they went into the kitchen where the other three were. 

“Okay! I give up your on your own.” Horror said as the Dust held Killer to the sink.

“Horror please! I’m too lazy to wash the dish!”

“Killer, you ate it now you have to clean it.” Dust said. Nightmare and Cross watch from afar laughing at them, it felt good to actually laugh for once. He really did miss that..

“I swear you guys make me do everything.” Killer groaned, he washed the dish as Dust gave him a smug look before turning around and seeing the new skeleton. He shot a bone at him in surprise, Nightmare grabbed it as it was an inch away from Crosses face. He went behind Nightmare and whimpered, Dust backed away a bit. 

“Whose that?” Killer asked.

“This is Cross and he is going to be staying here,” Nightmare said looking at Dust.

“Dust what did I tell you about throwing your weapons around?” The skeleton in question shrugged before putting hands behind his back.

“Sorry.” He wasn’t. Nightmare narrowed his eyes at Dust who shrugged in response and left the room.

“I think he’s mad that he’s not the baby anymore.” Horror jokes, Killer chuckled and looked to Cross.

“Don’t worry buddy he’s harmless, half of the time at least.” Killer said, Cross nodded his head and grabbed one of Nightmares tentacles. He knew the poor skeleton was nervous and he felt bad. 

“Is.. he always like that?” Cross stammered, Killer nodded and looked into the fridge. Nightmare would have liked for Dust's homicidal tendencies to only apply to their work but there was some progress with that.

“Hey, are you hungry?” Killer asked and Cross nodded.

“What do you like?”

“Chocolate..” Killer grabbed a chocolate bar and handed it to Cross devoured it, Killer almost wanted to grab the wrapper from him in case he ate that too. He thanked the teary-eyed skeleton and turned to Nightmare who was thinking.

“Killer how long has it been since we went and caused trouble?”

“Bout a week.” Nightmare nodded and turned to Cross.

“Wanna go on a mission with us.” Nightmare wanted to test his violence and see what he could do. Cross smiled and nodded happily, not exactly knowing what he was getting himself into. They fed him and actually took him out of his prison, he trusted them.

“Alright then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have read the other parts of this series you already know what's gonna happen next... Poor Cross :(
> 
> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Nightmare is going to have a really hard time introducing Cross to the others since no one was expecting it.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
